


Midnight Sun

by southernpumpkin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crimes & Criminals, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernpumpkin/pseuds/southernpumpkin
Summary: Crime AU.Lu Han is broken, but Minseok falls for him over and over again.





	Midnight Sun

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of prostitution and murder. a kind of bonnie & clyde AU?

**1AM, Saturday, 9 June.**

The same time, same place, same job every week. To pick up Lu Han from the target’s residence.

 

The routine started on 28 April. It was a chilly night, and Minseok waited for 15 minutes before Lu Han exited the mansion, wearing a vintage bomber jacket over t-shirt and ripped jeans. He pops into the car the moment he sees Minseok.

“Sleeping with the old man to get information on his drug deals. Of course they’d ask me to do this. Kid from the brothel, what else can he do?” Lu Han spat, sneering bitterly. Minseok removed his right hand from the steering wheel to hold Lu Han’s hand, squeezing it lightly. They both have pasts that they do not wish to recount - pasts that left scars that would probably never heal.

They drove in silence for a while, before Minseok asked him where he wanted to go.

“Somewhere I can wash myself,” was the reply. Minseok drove him to a motel by the highway. It was tacky and dated, and a single letter on the neon signboard was flickering.

(It was the first time Minseok embraced Lu Han.

“Can you hold me?” Lu Han breathed, approaching Minseok who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Lu Han had just come out of the shower, and droplets of water fell from his wet hair onto his bare torso. Minseok stared. “I’m sorry, this is selfish, but I want to forget what happened earlier with the old man,” Lu Han’s voice was so soft Minseok could barely hear it over the loud buzzing of the air conditioner, but he could not say no to Lu Han’s eyes. Minseok nodded, slowly putting out his cigarette as Lu Han guided his other arm around his waist.)

  
Minseok gets pulled out of his memories when he sees the door of the mansion open. Lu Han exits, arms wrapped tightly around himself, his steps wavering slightly.

Lu Han scrambles into the car. He smells of blood and sex. They remain in silence the entire drive.

Minseok parks the car in front of a 24-hour diner. He turns around to glance at Lu Han. The latter has a cut lip and a bruised cheek. More bruises can be seen peeking out from under the sleeves of his jacket. Lu Han lifts his head up to look at Minseok, who pulls him into a hug.

Minseok then reaches behind to find his towel and extra clothes in his backseat. He gently wipes the blood off of Lu Han’s face with the towel, and hands the change of clothes to Luhan.

It’s late and the diner is empty save for them. They talk over burgers and fries, and when Lu Han laughs for the first time of the night, Minseok let out a breath that he didn’t knew he was holding. Past midnight in a run down diner in the middle of nowhere, Lu Han’s smile was like first rays of sunlight at the break of dawn.

 

**1AM, Saturday, 14 July.**

Minseok pulls up the car by the entrance to the mansion. A minute later, he sees Lu Han walking to the car, movements stiff and shivering slightly. Minseok’s eyes scan the guards in sight - they do not seem to have noticed anything different.

Minseok throws open the door for Lu Han, who slips into the car. Minseok drives off speedily.

After speeding for half an hour, Minseok slows down and glances at Lu Han. He is still frozen in the same position from when he just got on - head hung low and hands trembling.

He reeks of death, a scent that Minseok knows all too well.

  
Minseok stops the car by a deserted gas station and hugs Lu Han.

“It’s okay now,” he says, holding Lu Han close and patting him on his back in a reassuring manner. “It’s okay now.”

Lu Han nods into Minseok’s shoulder.

  
It’s a long, dark night, but they will see the break of dawn again. Minseok would see Lu Han’s smile again. That smile that could light up the darkest night was the only thing Minseok clinged onto so desperately other than life itself.

“Let’s go somewhere no one knows us,” Minseok whispers. “We’ll be okay.”

“Yeah,” Lu Han says weakly, holding Minseok’s hand tightly.

  
_You’re my getaway._

_  
You’re my sanctuary._

 

 


End file.
